


Synopsis: Star-Crossed

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Star-Crossed

**STAR-CROSSED**

Hugh Fitzcairn-the Immortal elf-is Mac's oldest and dearest friend. 

We first met this mischievous scamp in the Season One episode, 'The Hunters.' Now we learn more about him-his fancies, foibles, and foolishness-as well as some other 'F' words. 

When Fitz and MacLeod first met, they clicked instantly, probably because they shared the love of women, loyalty, and laughter. Fitzcairn-as well as Amanda-taught Mac how to enjoy his Immortality, giving the Highlander a needed break from the serious business of survival. 

Of course, _anyone_ that Duncan MacLeod treasures becomes a target for Kalas. We share Mac's horror as he watches Kalas behead Fitz. We sense Mac's guilt since he knows Fitz is not a mere casualty of the Game but a message from Kalas to MacLeod- _no one you love is safe from me!_

**'The loss of a friend is like that of a limb; time may heal the anguish of the wound, but the loss cannot be repaired.'-Robert Southey**

Mac grieves for Fitzcairn as he grieved for Darius. But, luckily, this is 'Highlander', and Fitz will live on in marvelous flashbacks, even ultimately serving as Mac's tour guide and guardian angel in the next world. Ah, I digress. 

The Kalas story arc presently continues (it began with Song of the Executioner). Anne believes Duncan is dead. Mac has decided to leave it that way and to avoid her; he's gone to Paris. 

Kalas- the K'Immie, beloved by fans for his unwavering nastiness, brilliantly portrayed by David Robb-finds him there. 

**_New Characters:_**

**NAOMI** \- Mortal, Fitcairn's latest ladylove. 

**PATRICK** \- Mortal, Naomi's jealous suitor. Doesn't appreciate Fitz encroaching on his turf. 

**ARIANNA** \- Mortal, Italian princess, 17th century Verona, Fitz's love of that moment. 

**THE PRINCE** \- Arianna's father, employs MacLeod to protect the virtue of his daughter from the likes of Fitzcairn. 

* * *

How he loathes and detests-   
Duncan MacLeod!   
Kalas will have revenge! -   
That oath he has vowed.   
He once lived secure,   
Cloistered on Holy Ground.   
His voice soared aloft,   
Rich with heavenly sound. 

Now his home and his voice,   
All he loved and enjoyed-   
By that bastard Highlander-   
Was ruined and destroyed.   
He will chase MacLeod down,   
He'll harass and torment him.   
Destroy all he loves,   
He'll let nothing prevent him. 

Paris, Present Day 

Mac exits the airport,   
Looks around for a ride,   
Caught up in his thoughts-   
Now swirling inside.   
Anne saw him die,   
So, he had to leave town,   
Can he now relax?   
Will Kalas hunt him down? 

The Buzz soon reveals-   
One of his favorites,   
Mac smiles, he's been met-   
By his good buddy, Fitz.   
Both Immortals set to-   
Chummy light-hearted banter.   
Mac feels right at home-   
With this quaint gallivanter. 

'Why leave the country?'   
'I died,' Mac admits.   
'Been there...and done that,   
It's hard,' agrees Fitz.   
'I just tuned the Alpha,   
C'mon, let's get going.'   
Fitz drives with such zest-   
Mac's anxiety's showing. 

Mac and Fitz share a common-   
Fascination with women.   
Fitz's latest? Naomi!   
With praises he's brimmin'   
In the Cordon Bleu school-   
He met this temptress.   
Fitz is teaching a course-   
In _COOKING,_ no less! 

Mac gives a guffaw,   
This will be like old times.   
Then from out of nowhere-   
Up their butt, a car climbs.   
They are rammed side and rear,   
Mac's smile's now a frown.   
The Alpha does 90-   
But it's now upside down. 

Quay de la Tournelle 

'Welcome to Paris,'   
Was all Fitz could say,   
Now a taxi must drive-   
Them up to the quay.   
'Why?' asks MacLeod,   
To this upstart rapscallion,   
'You know the French hate-   
Any car that's Italian.' 

Maurice bought the barge,   
Spending Mac's cash with ease.   
As Fitz puffs his pipe-   
They swap recipes.   
'Are you _SURE_ you are _English?_ '   
Maurice knows what chefs say-   
That only a Frenchman-   
Can become a gourmet. 

Later, Outside 

'Do you love her?' asks Fitz,   
(He is speaking of Anne.)   
'Does she know you're Immortal?'   
Mac's heard all he can.   
'Are you always so _stubborn?_ '   
Fitz's bold repartee,   
Mac: 'You always annoying?'   
Fitzcairn must agree. 

Le Cordon Bleu Cooking School 

Naomi prepares-   
A nice lobster dish.   
Patrick persists-   
To posses her, his wish.   
When Fitz and Mac enter-   
A m'lée ensues,   
Fists, insults, are hurled,   
Mac's jaw sports a bruise. 

'This isn't over!'   
Patrick won't be denied,   
She fell for a _BRIT??!!!_   
What a blow to his pride!   
Mac to Fitz-'First the car,   
Then you punch this guy out-   
Tell me right now,   
What is this all about?' 

'If people insist-'   
(Fitzcairn's wistful voice.)   
'-on impeding romance-   
Do I have a choice?'   
Mac chooses the pastry-   
He intends to devour,   
'Don't suppose you'd consider-   
Standing in a cold shower.' 

Flashback, Verona, Italy 1637 

The Palazzo 

The Prince warns, 'Who ruins-   
My sweet daughter's virtue,   
I'll see him in Hell!'   
To MacLeod, 'I alert you.   
I want this foul monster-   
To die painfully.'   
Arianna: 'There's _NO ONE!!!_ '   
She cries, fervently. 

'Then who wrote this scroll?'-   
Rants the royal diatribe.   
But, Mac cannot read it,   
So, he pays off a scribe.   
'A torrid love letter,   
With passion bestrewn,   
They'll meet at the Via-   
Della Fortuna, at noon. 

The Via Della Fortuna 

MacLeod stakes it out,   
Pausing only to kiss-   
The hand of a lady-   
Promising future bliss.   
He tails the princess-   
To her rendezvous.   
The rogue's name- _Fitzcairn!!_   
And he's Immortal, too. 

For a moment, Mac stares-   
How this couple sucks face!   
They are squeezing so tightly-   
They lack breathing space.   
But, Mac does his duty-   
To protect the girl's purity-   
She's sent to her school chums-   
For proper security. 

Mac and Fitzcairn trade barbs-   
As they ready their blades,   
But long and short swords-   
Might rip their brocades.   
'It's a matter of love!'   
Mac: 'Is it worth your dyin'?'   
'What better reason?'   
Fitzcairn will die tryin'. 

' _Hold!_ ' Calls the watch,   
'Can you not read?   
No dueling permitted!   
See it posted, decreed?'   
Both Immies, abashed-   
Claim they read it just fine.   
Of course, neither can.   
' _Jackass!_ ' Fitz's line. 

Since neither desires-   
In prison to rot,   
With a final insult-   
They retreat from that spot.   
It all is recorded,   
A Watcher is near,   
He seems a bit puzzled-   
At behavior, so queer. 

The Cordon Bleu Kitchen 

Patrick storms back enraged,   
In his hand, is a gun!   
Fitz is nuzzling Naomi,   
(Whisking eggs is such fun).   
Of course, Fitz won't cower,   
He's Immortal. Why worry?   
He disarms foolish Patrick,   
Kicking butt in a hurry. 

Fitz fires one shot-   
As Patrick lies quaking,   
Such humiliation!   
Patrick leaves, still a-shaking.   
A stranger's face greets him-   
As he skulks out of sight,   
_It's Kalas!_ Don't worry,   
He'll soon put things right. 

Outdoor Café 

They talk over coffee,   
Fitzcairn is afraid-   
That Patrick will ruin-   
The life he has made.   
His credentials need fixing-   
In the school's data banks.   
Some degrees, references,   
Would MacLeod help him? 'Thanks.' 

Cordon Bleu Office 

Mac hacks the computer-   
While Fitz raids the fridge.   
Sausage, cheese, olives,   
(But no beverage).   
'Fitz, you don't need-   
More credentials than these.'   
But Fitz told Naomi-   
There's more. 'MacLeod, _please!_ ' 

'You had me break in-   
Just to impress your girl?'   
'Don't _bother,_ MacLeod-   
I'll give it a whirl.'   
Now Mac gets to eat,   
Fitz sees the screen freeze.   
Mac relents, 'Promise to-   
Learn computerese.' 

Flashback, Verona, 1637 

Fitzcairn and MacLeod-   
Share the same yearning,   
Neither can read,   
Both want to start learning.   
They abandon their fight,   
Living's far too much fun.   
The world's full of joy-   
And they've barely begun. 

'Fitzcairn, you must promise,   
Arianna's a no-no,'   
'MacLeod, I swear never-   
To near the Palazzo.'   
Fitzcairn craves some ale,   
'Would you care to partake?   
This wine gives me gas.'   
Mac inhales, no mistake. 

Cordon Bleu Office, Present Day 

Kalas shows Patrick-   
In the office computer-   
Fitzcairn's altered records,   
'He's a fraud, a freebooter.'   
Kalas then calls Fitzcairn,   
Rouses him from his bed,   
'Your life here is _over._ '   
No more need be said. 

Fitzcairn rushes in,   
Stares in shock at the screen!   
His lack of credentials-   
By his love will be seen.   
'Patrick,' he pleads,   
Don't be so hard-hearted.'   
But Pat can't respond,   
Poor thing, he's departed. 

Fitz panics! To him-   
Not a thing here makes sense.   
The computer screen mocks-   
Him with its evidence.   
In strolls Naomi,   
Patrick called her, you see.   
She assumes Fitz killed Pat,   
To Fitz, ' _Don't touch me!_ ' 

Fitz was typing! Pat's dead!   
What _else_ can she think?   
Behind her come cops-   
To drag Fitz to the clink.   
'I'm sorry,' he wails-   
As he makes a mad dash-   
Out the window he sails,   
Landing plop! In the trash. 

The Barge 

Kalas' depraved plan-   
Has worked to perfection.   
He knows Fitz will seek-   
Mac's help and protection.   
While Mac chats with Rich-   
Fitz arrives, looking blue,   
'Trouble with the Police!'   
Mac inquires, 'So what's new?' 

Flashback, Verona, 1637, The Palazzo 

'MacLeod, you have _failed!_ '-   
Croaks the Prince, like a frog,   
'My daughter's run off-   
With that foul English dog!   
Recover the princess,   
And bring me the swine-   
That spoiled Arriana,   
His butt will be mine!' 

Fitzcairn's Bedroom 

Fitz snoozes the snooze-   
Of a satisfied lover,   
Then Mac yanks him out-   
From under his cover.   
'Oh _no!_ ' Mac exclaims-   
When the Princess pops up.   
Fitzcairn's eyes are wide-   
Like a mischievous pup. 

'You gave me your _word!_ '   
Fitzcairn: 'That I _KEPT!_   
She came to _ME!_   
And besides...she's adept!   
The lady's _NO_ virgin!   
She knew what to do,   
She even showed me-   
A trick, maybe two.' 

Verona Street, Courtyard 

They will sneak Arianna-   
Back to the Prince,   
But the Prince's manservant-   
Is hard to convince.   
He will not let them pass,   
He wants Fitzcairn _dead!_   
And as a memento-   
His ' _lying English head!_ ' 

' _Wait!_ ' Yells MacLeod!   
'I'm demanding my right-   
To avenge my stained honor-   
In a fair fight.   
I will execute him,   
Of that have no fear.'   
The Prince's manservant-   
Says, 'I'll stay right here.' 

Weapons drawn, they begin,   
'I've a plan,' whispers Mac,   
Fitzcairn hopes to run-   
But he's stabbed in the back.   
'Some plan.' He slumps dead,   
Mac will not let them place-   
Fitz's head on a pike,   
So the Prince can save face. 

His head's still attached-   
When Fitzcairn comes to.   
Mac says there are things,   
That he'd rather do.   
They'll do them together,   
Learn to read, have some fun,   
Adventures await them,   
Their friendship's begun. 

The Barge. Present Day 

Fitz describes the rough voice-   
That rasped on the phone.   
'It's Kalas, he won't-   
Leave my good friends alone.'   
Outside a shrill sound-   
A police car's loud peel,   
'Meet me later, the tunnels-   
Underneath the Bastille.' 

Fitz will exit the barge,   
In the river, he'll swim.   
Trusting Mac with his pipe-   
To keep safe for him.   
The female inspector-   
Looks for Fitz, but in vain.   
But someone _does_ see him.   
(It is Kalas again.) 

Mac's getting impatient,   
Fitzcairn is no match-   
For Kalas. Mac moves-   
To quickly detach-   
Himself from the cops,   
Leaving Richie to stay.   
Mac: 'Arrest me, or get-   
Out of my way.' 

Tunnel, Under the Bastille 

Kalas followed Fitzcairn-   
To this dark passageway,   
In this dank hole they meet,   
The hunter and prey.   
Fitz shouts, 'You've destroyed-   
The best life I've had!'   
Hearing this anguished cry-   
Kalas smiles, he is glad. 

The battle engages,   
Fitzcairn gives his all.   
Suddenly, from the shadows-   
They hear MacLeod call...   
' _FITZCAIRN!_ ' Can he help?   
Fitz cries, 'My fight, laddie!'   
MacLeod knows the rules,   
He must stand aside sadly. 

' _Go to Hell!_ ' defies Fitz,   
He knows it's the end.   
Kalas watches Mac's face-   
As he beheads his friend.   
As Kalas submits-   
To the Quickening's might,   
What goes through Mac's mind-   
As he stares at the sight? 

Even now, torn by grief-   
Rules matter to Mac.   
He gives Kalas time-   
To get his strength back.   
But Kalas has not-   
Completed his scheme.   
He bisects a pipe,   
Disappears in the steam. 

Mac looks down at Fitz.   
Over three hundred years,   
Together they've frolicked-   
Shared hopes, dreams and fears.   
The truest, best friend-   
One ever could meet.   
A lover, a warrior-   
Lies dead at his feet. 

The Barge 

Rich is sorry he never-   
Really got to know Fitz.   
'He could be a big pain-   
In the ass,' Mac admits.   
Mac fondles the pipe-   
Fitz left in his keep,   
Mac's face lined with anguish-   
And grief sharp and deep. 

Another friend gone,   
MacLeod torn with guilt.   
Mourning the loss-   
Of the friendship they'd built.   
No more happy times-   
With that funny mad elf-   
Mac will avenge him,   
He swears to himself. 

When Maurice comes in-   
Rich is a welcome sight.   
The little man's happy,   
Everything seems all right.   
'Just like old times!'-   
Says Maurice, all aglow.   
Mac's heartbreaking answer,   
One painful word... ' _No._ ' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**From _Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'I killed Fitz, another mistake, boy was I stupid. Luckily, I kept bringing him back in flashbacks.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'Fitz gets killed. They had a new pyrotechnic guy doing the special effects and he was apparently pretty careless and there was a bit of shrapnel that hit David Robb. Needless to say, that guy was gone the next day, but it was very scary.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'When we were prepping in Paris, third year, I said to Denis Leroy, who's the head of production for Gaumont and a great guy, 'Listen, remember last year, we got flooded out on the Seine? Maybe we should take the boat and put it somewhere else or maybe we should find another place for MacLeod to live.' And Denis says, 'Ken, that was once in fifty years, it could never possibly happen again.' Guess what? I think you'll see a lot of the shows in France the third season, the barge doesn't seem to be on the Seine, it seems to be on some weird canal. That's the reason. We did get flooded out again. It can happen. And this was our second Roger Daltrey episode. This was the first time I had worked with him. He's a great guy. I saw The Who's first tour in the United States in 1966 or something like that. I told Roger that and he said, 'Wow, how'd we look?' I said. 'We liked it when you smashed all your equipment.'' 

~ Methos   
  
---


End file.
